


Allowance

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Early Act One, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: The first time Hawke buys Fenris a drink causes some awkwardness for both them as they try navigating this new and unfamiliar but not unwelcome situation between them.





	Allowance

The first time Garrett Hawke brings Fenris to the Hanged Man, they’ve known each other for about two weeks, and they’ve gotten to know each other a bit after raiding the Amell Estate together and doing a few jobs together hunting gangs of thieves on Aveline’s behalf.

They arrive at the Hanged Man after killing some bandits (just the two of them together) because Hawke wants to obtain some information about another job from Varric, who’s still researching ways to get information on an entrance to the Deep Roads for the upcoming expedition. While Hawke and Varric are talking, Fenris is waiting nearby, his back against the wall, feeling awkward and tense and trying to watch everyone in the tavern for a potential attack. Hawke notices how ill at ease Fenris is and asks him if he’d like a drink to relax a bit.

Fenris stares at him with wide green eyes. “You’re offering me a drink?”

“Oh yes. As many drinks as you’d like, but fair warning, you probably shouldn’t smash any of these against the wall,” says Hawke with a chuckle.

Fenris chuckles half-heartedly as his eyes lower to the floor, away from Garrett’s charming grin and hopeful eyes, and he murmurs, “What does it cost?”

“Um, well, nothing. I’m the one buying it.”

“But what do you require in return?” Fenris still refuses to meet Hawke’s gaze.

“Nothing!” Garrett is starting to feel that he’s not just overstepped but has made some very serious errors. “I’m, I’m not asking for anything. I would like to share a drink with you. With the pleasure of your company. Because I like you. Very very much. And I like spending time with you. That’s all.” Maker’s breath, he’s an idiot. He curses himself for tripping over his words.

Fenris looks as stunned as if he’d been struck. “You... like me?”

“I do,” Hawke answers eagerly. Far too eagerly. “I really, really do.”

“Then,” Fenris says slowly, “I will allow it.”

“It?”

“The drink.”

And Garrett’s smile widens, his face lighting up like the sun, and he buys some poorly spiced mead for himself and Fenris at the bar. Fenris sips the drink gingerly while Hawke tells him the details of their next job. (All the while Varric is subtly taking notes about the way they look at each other and the way their hands linger near each other but not quite touching...)

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
